


Prom Over Again

by flickawhip



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy gets a nice surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Over Again

Amy can’t help but smile when Penny leads her into the diner, done up to look like it’s Prom night. She can’t help but smile again at Penny’s hand slipping into hers, her eyes   
sparkling as she looks over at Penny. 

“Penny…”

“Shh, just enjoy it Sweetie…”

Penny smiles, pulling Amy closer, leading her into the diner and laughing as they dance. 

“So… enjoying yourself?”

“…. Yes. There’s just….”

“What?”

“One more thing…”

Penny smiles, kissing Amy gently, feeling the other woman tremble against her. 

“Was that it?”

“….”

“Amy?”

“I’m… yes… that was… that was it.”

Penny laughs again before kissing her a second time.


End file.
